


【Zagreus&Achilles】当爱与毁灭相提并论

by FeiYu



Series: 塔尔塔罗斯里的混沌玩意儿 [5]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28021983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeiYu/pseuds/FeiYu
Summary: 【我遇到他太早了，他死得也太早了。他给我的人生开了一个坏头。他垄断了我人生里那个种子一样的可能性。说到死，想到他。说到爱，还是想到他。——《再世为人》】
Relationships: Achilles & Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Zagreus/Achilles(Hades Video Game)
Series: 塔尔塔罗斯里的混沌玩意儿 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957441
Kudos: 2





	【Zagreus&Achilles】当爱与毁灭相提并论

**Author's Note:**

> 孩子因为求而不得已经抓狂了……瞎写，情感投射及其严重。  
> 谁都没错，但是zag真的惨。
> 
> 涉及zagac、老师师娘、父母爱情……以及一点贵乱暗示。

老师，作为亡灵，您能告诉我，死亡是一种什么样的感觉吗？  
……那是一道门。 

门？  
死亡就是一扇门，它不意味着生命结束，而是穿过它进入另一阶段……但人只能赤身裸体的穿过它，除了魂灵，人世间一切都再与之无关。 

但魂灵会记得什么吧？  
是的，小伙子。可这种记忆也只对这个魂灵有意义，除此之外的整个死后世界，都是一片空茫。  
财富不再，喜乐不再，悲哀不再，没有地方施展勇武，没有佳偶送出情意……人死了，心和身体都空了。

是吗……  
是的，但反过来，这种唯一的记忆将会是亡者最执著的存在，他们……我们会以还能抓住的一切，去维持这种记忆与情感。  
只要还能记住，就不惜一切。

比如说爱？  
比如说爱。

——————————

往后多年，扎格列欧斯都在想，到底是亡魂们无可违逆的本能使他们执念难改；还是因为执念，所以他们才能维持生前模样。

如果人可以控制自己不去爱谁，也就没那么多的悲剧滋生孳长……人不能对爱、恨、恐惧、喜悦发号施令——爱是本能，而不去爱是用刀子剜下心头肉的自知和理解。

但……  
【天灾也不会比一颗破碎的心更加可怕了。】

阿喀琉斯，你是否早已在特洛伊城下那个无星的夜晚里，在海洋女神悲哀的告诫中，在环抱爱人冰凉的尸体时，就已经明白这毁灭一切知性生物的情感之可怕？  
否则，你为何会在手稿中留下这般句子。

——————————

小伙子，你这么大方……我不想让你会错意，我虽然单身，但早已心有所属。

你还爱着他？  
我还爱着，一直爱着他。  
……我明白了。

后来他见到了另一个孤独的灵魂。受人所托，以物易物，不忍心看见老师偶尔的黯然……或者随便其他什么理由……扎格列欧斯想，他还是没把普特洛克勒斯的存在隐瞒下来，而是籍着某种自虐般的好奇心，为久别的爱侣做着信使。

并不是每一次出逃扎格列欧斯都能遇见那位亡魂，毕竟迷宫总是变动。他抱着不同的心情离开圣殿，可每每遇见对方时都会出现同样的困惑茫然——王子敬佩于他们对彼此深厚忠诚的爱，却难以让自身从情意里抽离。  
我应当不喜，甚至仇恨他，我杀他不比杀任何一个英灵困难，隐瞒信息不会比躲开怪物袭击更困难。  
可我又觉得他们的再会如此理所应当……这种爱意，那种情欲，为什么能在我的心中同时长存？

年轻的神明在战斗间隙中，在居屋的休憩里，把抚摸武器每一道锋刃的心情用来抚摸厚重书稿的每一条页边。每每忍不住翻看他所热爱者描述自身，描述爱侣的寥寥几页时，王子都在思考——在迷惘，不可置信，几近烧干血液的渴求和愤怒后，他终于能艰难的思索。

克制是爱的要义。  
他的老师这样说。  
如果你足够珍惜某件事物，那么就应该懂得不滥用它，挥霍是罪，由蔑视滋生。

直白是爱的根性。  
阿喀琉斯这样讲。  
想要什么，就去争夺，恐惧是弱者的专利，忍让只会留下遗憾。

可克制和直白之间，是否能有一条切实存在的平衡线？

——————————

他曾想过和普特洛克勒斯，和阿喀琉斯厮杀，不要礼仪，不要道德，不要任何瞻前顾后只要一场蛮横如野兽的血拼肉搏。只要发泄情绪，只要呼喊掠夺，只要武器撕开彼此身体时候能把一丝半点的心意送进对方知觉……  
王子从卧室冲进演武场，抓起长枪就跳下窗台。他撞碎廊柱，击碎水晶，血石从复仇女神的诅咒声里返回，甚至来不及收捡沾满硫磺粉末的宝钻——扎格列欧斯一路摧枯拉朽的穿越地狱，灼火的双足在地狱烧出狂乱的灾难，直到瓦拉塔的锋刃在至福乐土割开第三十三个战士的魂灵，两扇门扉终于在空气的震荡中显现，要他做出选择。

像是有一道无声的钟鸣，扎格列欧斯如梦初醒般猛吸一口气。  
他站直身体，将沉重的长矛从地面提起，擦去武器上不存在的鲜血，捡起钥匙来到门前。

交谈声从空气中传来，冥府向来肆意妄为的王子站在一墙之隔的房间外，突然感到徘徊不定。

扎格列欧斯不惮于对抗任何一个人，更不害怕和敬爱导师的厮杀——他早就杀过比这更加威严强大的存在。但情景轮转，厮杀和厮杀到底有着区别。  
——他只是突然意识到这事毫无意义。

阿喀琉斯不是海伦，王子也并非站在导师曾经的立场。这种厮斗是对他们彼此尊严做同样的践踏。而这让扎格列欧斯痛苦的一对爱侣，也是他亲手使情感重新编织——除了他们彼此，或许不会有谁比王子更加明白阿喀琉斯和普特洛克勒斯如何相爱相往。  
扎格列欧斯有多敬畏于这种深沉苦涩的爱，就有多清楚他们不可拆分，不可攫取。

他站在门前，沉默了很长时间，直到瓦拉塔的枪杆都变得触手冰凉。

——————————

父亲，爱总是如此吗？

雪地上背对他站立的冥王没有回头，扎格列欧斯猜想，他或许在眺望人间。  
人间有阳光，有阳光下的生机盎然的春日和明丽的常春女神——冥界曾经的女主人，哈迪斯挚爱的皇后。

无知的孩子。  
哈迪斯轻蔑的斥责他，话尾却带上一丝叹息。  
你爱上了谁？

王子沉默以对，冥王也没有追究。或许是几十次厮杀里孩子难得的迷惘和服软让他惊诧，或许是别扭长辈的一点尝试——他闭了闭眼，像是不习惯没有握住武器的触感一般，把手抬起又放下。

孩子……爱总是如此。错过，妥协，痛苦，质疑命运，微末的甜和长久的苦。

……但你不曾后悔让她离开。  
王子说。

我从不后悔。  
哈迪斯说。  
因为毫无意义。

死者之主转过身，意有所指般瞥过自己的孩子，最终把忧虑藏在披风燃起的火焰下。

——————————

凡人说，自然化身的神明会无差别毁灭所有存在，但，唯独阿佛洛狄忒会毁灭一切知性的生物。  
所以我们有时候恐惧爱神，胜过恐惧巡游天空，撼动大地，掌管死亡的大神。  
灾难与死亡对万物一视同仁，唯独爱让活物妄图挣扎。 

你当敬畏我，亲爱的。  
彼时爱与美的女神抚摸他的脸颊，天父最浓郁的激情与地母最厚重的仇恨所铸造的女神对他微笑，笑容里满是先知先觉的温凉。  
她预见热情，爱欲，仇恨和撕心裂肺的痛苦，却只愿意给出一个怜悯的眼神和戏谑的笑容。

我的小小神，用你的心记住这种感觉。   
阿佛洛狄忒锋利的指甲抵在他胸口，一点刺痛蔓延开来，几乎让扎格列欧斯以为自己要被剜出心脏。

女神意味深长的说。  
记住，这就是爱。  
这就是毁灭一切的爱。

——————————

老师，我们打一场吧。  
这一次，王子从人间返回后沉默良久，终于说到。

英雄的亡魂半是了然半是歉意扬起下颌。久死的半神自有睿智和洞彻人心，他怎会不明白这事出何因。他看着自己最得意的学生，神情是惯有的欣慰宽容，又有微妙的傲慢从湛蓝双眼中流露。

他的老师从位置上走开，提起长矛。  
阿喀琉斯对上王子炬火般炽烈明亮的双眼，慢慢的说。  
好……让我看看你学得怎么样。  
是毫无疑问的，教导者的语气。

扎格列欧斯闭上眼，低声应是，将所有应有不应有的情感通通咽下。  
待他再度睁开双眼，掌中双齿的瓦拉塔便燃起浓稠到狞恶的血色。

半神看见他学生眯起眼睛，色泽迥异的双瞳里喷薄着同一种愤怒——愤怒，或者仇恨，或者痛苦，又或者爱，这些词都能形容神明没能说出口的情绪激荡，没什么差别。  
他如何回答呢？没有回答，做老师的相信学生早已懂得那些说明或者没说明的心绪。阿喀琉斯也不屑于解释更多，逃避从不是冥府神明和逝者的选择，漫长到看不见尽头的时间逼迫他们面对一切。不甘心那就用战斗来发泄，暴力是情感最直白的宣泄，死亡是可以包容万物的结束，不论彼此是否觉得它完美。

——那是自赫拉克勒斯杀死尼密阿巨狮后再也无人展现出的伟业。凡人根本无从想象，步行的战士竟也能有如毒龙般遮天蔽日的威赫。  
即使是神明，即使善战如雅典娜和阿瑞斯，也会叹服于这两柄武器交击时的魄力。

厮杀，而不是战斗。在那孩子起手一击直奔他心脏而来时阿喀琉斯就明白了这次斗争的本质。没有章法，没有存力三分的谨慎，这把他曾经也拥有过的武器上只有近乎歇斯底里的疯狂。  
这将是一场死斗，用至死方休来做的交流。

直到阿喀琉斯的长矛刺穿他肚腹，永恒之矛也撕开战士的盔甲，狂暴的搅碎一切所及之物。有血的神明跪倒在地，怔楞看着爱慕者逐渐化作光芒碎屑的躯体。

a……老师，我爱你。   
我知道。

扎格列欧斯便明白，他早已得到他老师的爱，但永远也得不到阿喀琉斯了。  
即使他们依然彼此看重，依然能做到老师与学生间最亲密的交流，阐述敬仰，交付忠诚……王子能广阔的爱之原野上和他的导师徜徉，却永远也不会再得到那从灵魂结出的，狭隘，排他，庄严而刻深无情的爱。

他调转长矛，将锋刃扎进自己心脏。

**Author's Note:**

> 这是前天半夜想草稿时候，网易云给我推荐的歌……啊，怎么说，读心播放器不愧是读心播放器啊……  
>  可以听一听，这就是我被老师拒绝以后，各种辗转反侧时候的内心哔哔……  
> https://music.163.com/song?id=20954457&userid=357291848
> 
> You Have Loved Enough   
> 专辑：Ten New Songs  
> 歌手：Leonard Cohe


End file.
